


the day we were left alone we...

by sourcherry (luabays)



Series: XTX smexy collection [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Hueningkai can top, Kang Taehyun is a switch, M/M, Porn with some plot, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luabays/pseuds/sourcherry
Summary: HueKang takes the time alone at the dorms to enjoy each other's company.Soobin arrives earlier than expected.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: XTX smexy collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	the day we were left alone we...

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️This work contains the sexualization of TXT⚠️  
> If the contents depicted in this work may trigger or displease you, please, refrain from reading. Rude comments will be deleted.

Taehyun loves rooming with Hueningkai.

His roommate, his platonic soulmate, his best friend, and most recently his  _ boyfriend _ , he and Kai spend a lot of time together, energizing each other. Though sharing a dorm with three other guys while being a horny teenager with a smoking hot and equally horny boyfriend is no easy feat.

It's one of those rare and appreciated days they have off, no recordings, studio work, vocal or dance practice, no TV apparitions or promotions. Taehyun and Hueningkai give the convincing excuse of watching a movie and napping together as a way not to accompany their hyungs in their outing. Beomgyu and Yeonjun go off shopping, a thing that has been long since the last time they did. Soobin settles for eating something nice and going to his favorite book store. None of the maknaes is counting on them appearing anytime soon,  _ maybe _ sometime before dinner, which gives them a reasonable time to get their hands on each other after the movie.

The movie, a fun new animation feature, seems to go by faster than they thought. They had prepared what they were going to need beforehand, purchasing a new bottle of lube and a few condoms as well as batteries for their toys in case they decided to go a bit haywire.

Getting into the room, Taehyun locks the door for precaution and immediately gets pressed against it by Hueningkai, his bigger frame caging him against it. Kisses are pressed to his nape and the shell of his left ear as he presses his ass back into Kai's lap with a pleased sigh. As much as he likes being in control it is fun to be taken care of sometimes as well, which is a thing that Kai understands perfectly.

Walking backward and pulling Taehyun with him, Kai blindly guides them to the bed. Stumbling on each other with a giggle, the pair falls into the lower bunk of the bed.

Taehyun twists and turns so he’s straddling Hueningkai instead of squishing him against the mattress. He props his hands on Kai’s chest and smiles, disheveled. Hueningkai lifts his hands to caress his boyfriend’s face.

“Taehyunie is so gorgeous, I’ve been waiting for this since you wore that white crop top.” 

“Are you horny since that time?” Taehyun asks with laughter in his tone. “I’m sad you didn’t wear your shirt tied for that one Kai-ah, you’re so pretty.” He praises, leaning down for a peck on Kai’s lips. “MOA would have gone crazy, but guess your tummy is only mine to admire still.” He mutters against his lips.

“I’m always all yours,” Kai mutters back, hands sliding down to grasp at Taehyun’s waist.

Taehyun takes that as his cue to grind his ass on his boyfriend’s lap, gasping as he feels his dick start hardening under him. Kai lets his hands travel inside and up Taehyun’s big t-shirt, exploring the divots, the curves, and the planes of his lean body. He’s been a tease with his tummy showing through most of the Blue Hour era, tempting Kai with his nice body, mesmerizing Kai with his confidence and talent. 

With all that in the scale, Hueningkai thinks he shouldn’t feel as turned on by the difference in their height, on the width of their shoulders, torso, and legs, as he feels, but knowing he can now put a fight against Taehyun not only in arm wrestling but in bed makes he feel so powerful.

With this knowledge in mind and a sly smirk, Hueningkai flips their positions, earning a gasp from Taehyun. He looks gorgeous from beneath him, pretty doe eyes half-closed and hands clenched onto Kai's shirt.

Kai dives into Taehyun's unmarked neck with tongue, lips, and teeth, ruts between his spread legs to his heart’s content as small gasps and moans fly out of Taehyun's mouth.

"Let me blow you?" Kai pleads against the warm skin of his boyfriend.

" _ Please… _ " Taehyun gasps, Kai huffs in amusement, seems like he’s not the only one who’s been horny for a long time.

Kai follows with his ministrations until he’s satisfied with the marks littering his boyfriend's neck and collarbones, only then does he remove the baggy t-shirt from him. As he stops grinding their hips together to venture lower on Taehyun's beautiful body there is a small grunt of protest against the loss of friction between their clothed dicks. It seems easily forgiven as Kai showers Taehyun's dusky nipples with the undivided attention of his fingers and lips.

"Kai-ah!" Taehyun’s hands come from where they held the sheets to tread on Hueningkai's locks, pushing his face against his chest as breathy little noises come from his lips.

Kai hums in approval against the bud in his mouth. Taehyun sounds so good singing it is no wonder he sounds this good moaning Kai's name as he traces his tongue to the sculptured stomach of his boyfriend. He can't resist biting into the sharp jut of Taehyun’s oblique as he passes it which has Taehyun arching his back and whimpering softly.

"Lift your pretty ass please," Kai singsongs as he gently tugs at Taehyun's loose gym shorts and underwear.

Planting his feet on the mattress, Taehyun obliges, letting the remainder of his clothing be removed. 

Kai tosses the pieces away just as with the shirt. He's about to begin removing his clothes when Taehyun interrupts him.

"Can you stay like this, please?" He asks, biting his lower lip with those adorable sharp canines of his.

Is not as if Kai can deny him anything, so he settles for the dirty talking.

"Does little Taehyunie want to feel owned today?" He teases in his cute tone, letting his hands squeeze the barely-there muscle on Taehyun's thighs. It earns him an even more flushed Taehyun and a slap to the forearm. 

He giggles and leans to peck Taehyun's nose before heading to his previous position, with his head between Taehyun's legs.

Taehyun's dick might be smaller than his, but by no means it's small, just like the rest of him it seems perfectly proportioned. Kai kisses the tip before dragging his tongue from the balls and up the shaft. He can hear the sharp intake of breath and feel the legs around him spasm lightly. It's plenty of approval for him to decide to take it into his mouth.

He wraps his lips around it and goes down slowly, appreciating the way it perfectly fits inside his mouth and stretches his lips. He hums happily when fingers finally go back to tugging his hair.

"Kai, please… Kai,  _ move _ , please…" He hears Taehyun plead, and, as the awesome boyfriend he is, Kai starts to bob his head, sucking as he goes up and then easing down again.

Taehyun starts to openly whine and moan as he settles into a rhythm, little  _ 'ah, ah, ah' s  _ and Kai's name _.  _ The pleasant sounds make Hueningkai rut against the mattress for relief.

The relief though, lasts shortly, as the noise of the locks clicking and keys rattling echo into the dorm.

"Taehyun-ah, Hueningie, I bring food!"

Taehyun lets out a startled 'Soobin-hyung' as he attempts to sit down. 

It's the only thing he can get out as Soobin tries to enter their shared room, thankfully, the door is locked. God bless Taehyun’s smart brain.

"Huekang, are you alive in there?" 

Kai whines around Taehyun's dick in annoyance. He does adore Soobin, but right now he just wishes his gum to go away quickly so he can go back to sucking his boyfriend (and then proceed to fuck him). The sensation of it vibrating around his dick surprises Taehyun, making him unable to hold back his moan.

'Taehyun-ah? Was that you? Is everything okay?" Soobin inquires, still testing the give of the door. Taehyun covers his mouth and flicks at Kai's forehead.

"Yeah! We were napping, we will come out in a minute!" Taehyun yells back, pulling Kai's hair to have his dick released.

Kai does not like the idea, so he sucks hard and presses further, even though his scalp aches. Taehyun groans loudly.

"Taehyun-ah, are you sure you're okay? You sound in pain!"

"Kai -  _ ah _ … just rolled on top of me, he's heavy!" 

The reply has Hueningkai redoubling his efforts on fucking his mouth on Taehyun's cock. He also keeps rutting into the bedding as Soobin insists Taehyun wakes him up so the three of them can eat already. Each time it gets harder for Taehyun to deny while forming a coherent sentence and holding back his sounds while also trying to push Kai away.

"Kai will be hungry! Just pinch him awake!"

Angry at the insistence, Taehyun yells back, "Don't worry! He ate something already!"

It makes Kai giggle against his still hard cock before he gets pinched on the arm as retaliation. 

Time to play his wild card.

Hueningkai grabs Taehyun's waist, holding him down, and swallows around his cock, taking it inside his throat. Taehyun holds back the loud moan, so Kai keeps repeating the gesture, breathing through his nose, until -

"Fine! I will eat by myse-"

"Ahn!"

Perfect.

Hueningkai pulls away and swallows. Taehyun is panting heavily, hands still threaded through Kai's hair, curled up into himself. Kai smiles as he removes the hands from his hair, gets up, retrieving one of his biggest hoodies to dress Taehyun with, and lays his boyfriend on the bed once again.

"Rest a bit, will you, beautiful?" He mutters against Taehyun's cheek before kissing it and heading to the door.

It's silent on the other side, but he knows Soobin is there, standing petrified after hearing the sweet sound Taehyun made as he came down Hueningkai's throat.

He unlocks the door and opens it with a smirk, he knows he looks worked up, face and neck flushed from the effort. If his hyung had looked down he’d see Kai was still hard. Soobin merely stares at him with his surprised bunny face before Kai just passes by him to retrieve the food he left on the counter before calling them.

Taehyun is practically naked on Hueningkai's bed, the hoodie barely hiding his now limp dick as he recovers his breath.

Kai has already sat on the sofa with a cooked batch of ramyeon when Soobin averts his gaze from Taehyun’s body to look at Kai.

"You two were…?"

Kai licks his pink lips and runs a hand through the messy mop that has become his hair, staring right into Soobin's eyes. " _ Were, _ sadly, is the correct word Soobin hyung! Why arrive so early?" He groans cutely.

Soobin walks into the kitchen, still slightly stunned about what he walked upon, and starts eating the rice cakes he bought for himself. Kai notices his eyes wander to the door of his room every once in a while as they silently eat.

It takes a while before Taehyun walks out of the room to join them. He has loose shorts on once again and the hoodie Kai dressed him on. He sits beside Kai.

“Aw, baby, are you tired?” Kai coos.

“No, but I’m hungry.” 

Smiling, Hueningkai feeds him some of the lukewarm ramyeon. A few chopsticks of ramyeon in Kai notices Soobin staring pointedly at Taehyun, at  _ them _ , it’s intense like when he performs instead of how soft it usually is in private. It thrills Hueningkai; the want inside them. He nuzzles the top of Taehyun's head and mutters a question.

"Taehyunie… don't you think Soobin hyung should make up for disturbing our fun?"

Taehyun goes still beside him, eyes even wider than usual, blush renewed on his cheeks and ears.

"I know you would love to have him join us Hyunie… thought you wanted to feel owned today, handsome." He continues with a kiss on his boyfriend's temple.

"He could… If Soobin Hyung wanted to join us, I think he could," Is the answer he gets.

"Then, Soobin Hyung, will you join us for round 2?"


End file.
